


power

by im_F_U_B_A_R



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_F_U_B_A_R/pseuds/im_F_U_B_A_R
Summary: Kaz was the dragonborn now hes the inquisitor and hes tired





	power

“how much power can one man hold” Kaz herd the question repeated again and again, when he was little, it was about the fickle trust between gang members, when he was a teen it was about who should lead the world, when he turned into an adult it was about who should lead skyrim, but turned to how much power can he hold. He held the voice of a dragon, he held the voice of a thane, he held the voice that people listen to when they dont know what to do. He always told them good things, things that would relax them or give them strength in battle. After he saved Skyrim, he thought it was done, he wouldnt need to use the power he was given, i mean how much power should he hold? he saved skyrim, it was done, he doesnt need to hold more. A neighboring country was fighting, two sides caught in the power struggle that skyrim once was devastated with, so he was brought to help them. the world brought down on him again, a mark, full of power was in his grasp, the people of Thedas told him to lead them, but they did not know who he is, some argued against it, they were scared of his power and of him, they did not know the half of what he could do. he overheard solas talking to himself, speaking of ancient gods, some of which Kaz has seen and killed asking himself “how much power can one man hold”. He stood in front of solas, the dread wolf, as he looked through a portal, “you hold remarkable power Inquisitor, but not as much as I do. It was given to me by the elfven people from days long past” solas stated and kaz realized, it wasnt how much power can one man hold, it was do you trust whos holding it


End file.
